Poppa's Got A Bag
by sassypaws
Summary: This is a just a little fluff about Luke and Lorelai set in the not too far off future I hope.


**Summary:** Just a little fluff about Luke and Lorelai set in the not too far off future (I hope).

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with Warner Brothers or Dorothy Parker Drank Here or anyone else attached in any way with Gilmore Girls.

**A/N: **I was working diligently on Chapter 2 of my first fanfic , **Coming Together**, when this story kept creeping into my mind. I finally decided to stop working on Chapter 2 and put this idea to paper. I had to, it was destroying my creative muse!

Please be kind and honest when you read and review

**Poppa's Got a Bag**

Luke walked in the front door carrying bags of groceries and various sundry items yelling, "Lorelai, I'm home".

He headed toward the kitchen to put away the groceries. Just as he finished storing the meat in the freezer, he saw Lorelai enter the room. She sauntered over towards him and gave him a big hello kiss.

"Love a man that not only brings home the bacon but knows how to fry it up!"

"Yes, I attract all the hot women with my aftershave of "eau d'animal fat".

Lorelai nuzzled him behind the ear as she gave him a big hug. "You just say that to make me jealous but I know that's not true. You hardly ever shave!"

He gave her another little kiss on the lips and then returned to empting out the bags. As Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee, Luke was staring at a small drug store bag with an indecisive look on his face.

Suddenly, his expression changed to one of resolve and he picked up the bag and handed it Lorelai saying, "I got you something".

Lorelai set down her coffee mug and took the bag from Luke. As she started to open it, she said, "Woo, a gift for me? Is it some exotic body lotion?"

Then she looked inside the bag and brought out its content, her expression changed first to that of puzzlement followed by irritation. "What's this?"

"Uh, it's a pregnancy test."

"You got me a pregnancy test? What possessed you to buy a pregnancy test?"

"Cuz I think you may be pregnant."

"Wha…What makes you think I may be pregnant? Why would you think that? "

"Because you're late; six days to be exact."

"How, uh, what makes you think that? How would you know?"

Luke just cocked his head and raised his eyebrows as a reply.

"You keep track? You keep track of my periods? Why would you do that? When did you start doing that? That's my personal business. You can't do that. That's an invasion of my personal life. You're trampling on my constitutional rights. That's, that's just yuck."

With that last remark, Lorelai threw the test back towards Luke. As tears began falling from her eyes, she turned and stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom doors.

Luke dexterously caught the package and smirked, "Oh yeah, she's definitely pregnant."

Breathing a sigh, Luke took the package and headed to follow her upstairs. As he started to open the doors to their bedroom, he softly said, "Lorelai".

Even with her head muffled in a pillow, he distinctly heard her say, "Go away".

He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down. He took his hand and began to rub her back.

"Lorelai, talk to me. Why are you so upset?"

A muffled, "No" could be heard as a crescendo of sobs rolled out. After a minute when her blubbering quieted, she asked, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you kept track?"

"For a while."

"How long?"

Taking a deep breath, he replied, "Since I found out about April."

With a definite irritability in her voice, she said, "You kept track of my periods because you were afraid that I would get pregnant and not tell you for the next twelve years?"

Luke jumped up indignantly as replied, "No, of course not. But that whole situatio just made me realize that women are kind of stuck with this responsibility and I thought, you know, that I should be more aware. I mean, we _have_ been together for over two years and married for two months."

Luke's face began to turn red as shifted nervously and lowered his eyes. " Obviously, with our, uh, somewhat, uh, robust sex life, a pregnancy could happen. Especially since we haven't been consistently using, uh, protection since the wedding."

Luke sat back down and resumed rubbing her back until she pointedly shook him off and pulled away to the other side of the bed.

Taking a deep breath, he rose and moved away from the bed.

As he headed toward the bathroom, Lorelai rose up. He face was puffy from crying and tears were pouring down in streams. "Where're you going?"

"I figured since you apparently plan to continue this crying monsoon, I though I would get you some water to re-hydrate your supply."

"You just want me to pee."

"Yes, that is my evil plan."

"Stop! I don't want bathroom water, I want downstairs water."

Luke turned and gave her a puzzled look.

Lorelai tried to give him the pout but it didn't quite work with the bloated, puffy red eyes and the blotchy skin.

Luke's face then switched from puzzled to almost artful as he turned and quicken into their bathroom. Sitting on the counter, neatly placed on a tissue square set a testing stick with the label "PREGNANT" clearly displayed.

He picked it up and carried back into the bedroom to Lorelai.

"So, you already knew", Luke asked her with his trademark smirk.

That remark produced a new round of sobbing. Luke rushed over and pulled her into a big hug.

"Are you not happy about our baby?"

"Of course I'm happy. I want our baby."

"Then why all of the tears?"

Sniffling, Lorelai explained, " I just wanted to have that big moment when I told you."

Luke's face turned into a soft smile before he kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry baby, I didn't mean to spoil your surprise. I didn't think. Hey, how about if promise to stop keeping track of your periods from now on and then you can surprise me with the next pregnancy?"

Lorelai was quiet for minute as she calmed her tears. "Luke?"

"What babe?"

"We're going to have a baby."

Luke smiled brightly as he responded with enthusiasm, "We are? Are you kidding? I can't believe it! That's so great, I'm so happy!"

A sexy little smile slyly settled on her lips as she turned her face toward his. "I love you."

"I love you, too Lorelai."

THE END.


End file.
